Bella and Edward on chat sequel
by ILoveUSoMuch
Summary: set after BD. The Cullen boys are out for Emmett's 2 days bachelor party/trip  again lol . Bella is home with Renesmee. Both of them find their way on the online chat and once again they're talking with each other without their knowledge.


**Summary****:**set after BD. The Cullen boys are out for Emmett's 2 days bachelor party/trip (again lol). Bella is home with Renesmee. Both of them find their way on the online chat and once again they're talking with each other without their knowledge.

**A/N: **hey again! I really hope u'll like the sequel and I have 2 say thanks 2 **mrs. bella cullen 926** for the idea and help… and now 2 the story! Lol

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: I don't own Twilight – if I did – Edward would have never left Bella in NM – duh! Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>BoredAtHome = Bella<strong>

**AOOESP = Edward _(A/N: the one who figures out what Edward's nick name means first will get the summary 4 my next story b4 everyone! Guess up guys! )_**

* * *

><p><strong>BoredAtHome: <strong>Hello :)

**AOOESP: **hi…

**BoredAtHome: **what's up?

**AOOESP: **I'm good – a little bit bored actually – I guess you too? ;)

**BoredAtHome: **how did u guess? Lol yeah a little bit...

**AOOESP: **nothing to do at home?

**BoredAtHome: **yeah pretty much… my daughter is asleep so…

**AOOESP**: you have a daughter?

**BoredAtHome: **yeah she's really sweet...

**AOOESP: **how old is she?

**BoredAtHome: **2

**AOOESP: **that's nice… how old are you?

**BoredAtHome : **21** {A/N Bella had 2 lie 'bout her age so it'll make sence that she had 2 yrs old baby and that she got pregnant when she was 18…)**

**AOOESP: **where's the father? I'm sorry if that's sound rude…

**BoredAtHome: **no that's ok. The father is at his brother's bachelor party.

**IAOOESP: **really? I'm at my brother's bachelor party too… where is it?

**BoredAtHome: **he decided that they'll go all the way 2 Vegas just so they could come back 2 days l8er.. with him it will end up like in the movie "the hangover" just that they'll lose the 3rd brother not the groom… lol

**AOOESP: **haha I guess his the crazy guy in the family than?

**BoredAtHome: **u guessed right.. but even when he does something stupid we can't stay mad at him 4 long – he's just like a big teddy bear lol

**AOOESP: **big teddy bear? :)

**BoredAtHome: **yeah I call him Emmybear lol his like a brother 2 me..

**AOOESP: **Emmybear huh? So I guess he's good with Renesmee then?

**BoredAtHome: **yeah he is… :)

**AOOESP: **i thought so…

**BoredAtHome: **wait..! how did u know her name?

**AOOESP: **oh that would be because I know u… :)

**BoredAtHome: **know me from where?

**AOOESP: **what the fun in that? If I'll tell u?

**BoredAtHome: **oh come on! U can't do this!

**AOOESP: **well I'm confused… I thought that that's what I'm doing..? haha

**BoredAtHome: **u really not going 2 tell me?

**AOOESP: **what do I get in return? :)

**BoredAtHome: **what do u want in return?

**AOOESP: **you…

**BoredAtHome: **I thought u know me… I'm married…!

**AOOESP: **haha well I'm sure there is something your husband won't do that I will…

**BoredAtHome: **well…

**AOOESP: **yeah?

**BoredAtHome: **no.. he's perfect

**AOOESP: **really?

**BoredAtHome: **really

…

…

…

**BoredAtHome: **so u really not going 2 tell me who u r?

**AOOESP: **you will have to figure that out yourself… :)

**BoredAtHome: **and how am I suppose 2 do that?

**AOOESP: **well… u can ask me anything

**BoredAtHome: **who r u?

**AOOESP: **nice try :)

**BoredAtHome: **I had 2 try… ammm what ur nickname means?

**AOOESP: **THAT I can't tell you. If I do – you'll know who I am…

**BoredAtHome: **u said anything and 'till now u couldn't answer 2 out of 2..

**AOOESP: **well you asked the 2 questions that will tell u who I am immediately... I think that I had the right not to answer them… ;)

**BoredAtHome: **okay… r u single?

**AOOESP: **and I thought u have a perfect husband.. if u wanted me all you had to do is ask Bella… haha

**BoredAtHome: **I didn't mean it like that! Okay let me rewrite that – r u married?

**AOOESP: **yes

**BoredAtHome: **what's ur wife's name?

**AOOESP: **beautiful…

**BoredAtHome: **oh come one! U've got 2 give me something!

**AOOESP: **u asked, I answered

**BoredAtHome: **okay how old is she?

**AOOESP: **2

**BoredAtHome: **haha very funny now seriously?

**AOOESP: **I am serious! :) I'm telling you the truth!

**BoredAtHome: **her name is Beautiful and she's 2?

**AOOESP: **that's my amazing wife!

**BoredAtHome: ***sign* okay… sooo have u ever been in this chat b4?

**AOOESP: **once yes

**BoredAtHome: **and u were chatting w/ who?

**AOOESP: **my wife.

**BoredAtHome: **oh great… r u human?

**AOOESP: **no

**BoredAtHome: **okay so who turned u?

**AOOESP: **my father

**BoredAtHome: **argh!... where r u?

**AOOESP: **I told you - in Vegas at my brother's bachelor party…

**BoredAtHome: **no u've never told me ur in Vegas… :)

**AOOESP: **and?

**BoredAtHome: **and that's means ur at Emmett's party!

**AOOESP: **and that helps u how?

**BoredAtHome: **well.. idk… :/

**AOOESP: **haha silly Bella…. :)

**BoredAtHome: **silly Bella..? Edward I'm going 2 kill u!

**AOOESP: **hello love :)

**BoredAtHome: **and we meet here again… :)

**AOOESP: **so u still think you know me better then I know you?

**BoredAtHome: **actually yes I do

**AOOESP: **:)

**BoredAtHome: **ur not suppose 2 b w/ I don't know – Emmet? lol

**AOOESP: **who said I'm not with him? ;)

**BoredAtHome: **so how..?

**AOOESP: **he's having too much fun to notice that I'm chatting through my iPhone …

**BoredAtHome: **so ur not having fun?

**AOOESP: **well.. it was fun the first and second time but let me tell u something – he and Rose are get married A LOT! Lol Emmet's stupid parties getting boring after a few decades…

**BoredAtHome: **I guess ur right…

**AOOESP: **yeah lol

**BoredAtHome: **oh Renesmee just woke up – I'll c u b4 the wedding?

**AOOESP: **sure.. I love you!

**BoredAtHome:** I love u 2 Edward...

**Emmet and Rose's wedding was a success (well Alice did it again lol) **

**And after some time Bella realized what Edward was talking about.**

* * *

><p><strong>BoredAtHome: <strong>sooo ur going 2 tell me what's ur nickname means?

**AOOESP: **but love, if I'll tell u so Adi's contest will be ruined!

**BoredAtHome: **oh! Ur right! Sorry Adi!

**ILoveUSoMuch: **that's okay! Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? What do u think? i think the little bottom down there is calling u 2 press it and REVIEW! Thanks 4 all the onse who reviewed on the last story! It really means a lot 2 me! :)<strong>

**Xoxo**

**-A**


End file.
